


Saints 3

by RumbleFish14



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flandus - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: NORMAN AND SEAN ARE ON THE SET OF BOONDOCK SAINTS THREE AND THEIR NEW CO-STAR IS VERY INTERESTED IN THEM





	Saints 3

Amanda watched with Sean from the side lines, she had been cast in the new Boondock Saints movie and couldnt be more excited than she was right now. Just being around Norman and Sean was a blessing all by itself but this was almost too much.

 

Norman, Murphy as he was today was shooting the first sex scene in this series of movies and Amanda couldnt take her eyes off of it. Take after take, fuck up after fuck up. Some how she knew he was doing it on purpose so they would have to do it again and again. Each time Norman winked at Sean who just shook his head.

 

"He do this a lot?" Amanda asked.

 

Sean chuckled, "oh yeah, every chance he gets."

 

She shook her head, "yeah, I kinda figured that's what he was doing."

 

She leaned back against the fake wall of the house and closed her eyes, the moaning while fake was still getting to her. His deep voice, grunting and moaning. The sounds of clothes being pulled off was killing her. A horrible ache between her legs that no matter how hard she tried, just wouldn't go away.

 

"You okay girl?" Sean asked beside her.

 

Amanda risked opening her eyes and caught a flash of Normans back, those tattoos move over his back as his body surged between her legs. She knew it was fake, hell it looked fake but fuck if it didnt make her wet.

 

"Yeah, I'm good."

 

Sean laughed, "you don't look like you mean that, don't like these scenes?"

 

Amanda smiled, "more like I like them too much." She crossed her legs to try and dull the ache.

 

She shivered when Sean gave that very male, sexual chuckle, "oh, I see."

 

Amanda blushed and closed her eyes again, just wanting more than anything for this scene to be over with. So she could get the sounds of Norman moaning out of her brain long enough to work the rest of the day until she got home alone to take care of it.

 

"Gets to me too."

 

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "seriously?"

 

Sean blushed and she knew he was telling the truth, "fuck yeah, he looks good when he fucks."

 

Amanda couldnt contain her groan this time, "oh Jesus Sean, don't say shit like that."

 

"Just telling the truth."

 

"So you actually watch him do it, not just from acting?"

 

Sean turned towards her and spoke real low, "no I get to watch whenever I want, he gets off on it and I do too. But..."

 

"But..?" She prompted.

 

Sean moaned a little, "get to help him sometimes."

 

"Help how?"

 

He grinned, "oh you know how I mean."

 

"Dammit Sean, just tell me."

 

He put his mouth right next to her ear, "sometimes we like to share whoever it is we have, an extra mouth and a set of hands comes in handy. Not to mention another cock."

 

Amanda moaned out loud this time, "you're such an ass, cant believe I let you tell me that."

 

She shoved away from the wall and walked around to get away from the sex sounds but Sean was hot on her heels, "I hope I didnt gross you out or anything."

 

She laughed, "fuck no, I'm wet as hell right now, that's the problem."

 

She shut up quickly when Norman came out to join them, his shirt still off and a smoke hanging from his lips, "what's up guys?"

 

Amanda blushed and looked away from him, seeing Sean grinning from ear to ear, "nothin man, what you doin?"

 

"Just finished the scene, figured you'd wanna watch."

 

Amanda gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

 

Sean just laughed, "oh we did watch, then someone got too excited."

 

Amanda hit him in the arm, her face blazing red, "Sean!"

 

"Oh, you liked that huh Amanda?"

 

She watched Norman smile and Sean just cross his arms over his chest, watching them. She groaned and walked away but not before someone grabbed her arm and swung her around and back against the wall. It was Norman.

 

"Don't go."

 

"Why not?" she asked, feeling him leaning against her.

 

He took her hand and brought it down to his cock, hard and ready behind his jeans, "you aint the only one who likes to watch, right Sean?"

 

Sean came up beside her, taking her other hand and doing the same thing Norman did so she had both of their cocks in her hands, "nope, I love to watch, you up for it?"

 

Amanda looked from one to the other, "up for what exactly?"

 

Norman grinned, "you up for us?"

 

She moaned and her hands squeezed around them, "both of you?"

 

They both nodded, "yes both, we have been talking about it for awhile now, wanted to ask."

 

"Where?"

 

They laughed, "trailer?" Norman suggested and Sean smiled.

 

She grinned and let both of them drag her towards the trailers, trying to snap herself out of the dream she had fallen into somehow but as they reached the trailers and she didnt wake up, it was real.

 

They threw open the door and Sean went first, pulling her behind him. Norman behind her. She followed the in until the door was shut and then she was being pushed back into Norman, Sean kissing her hard and pressing her in the middle of them.

 

Amanda moaned and kissed him back, letting her hands move under his baggy shirt to feel the v-cut of his hips, his light happy trail leading into his jeans. She could feel Normans cock against her ass, rubbing slowly. Wanting attention too, she broke the kiss and turned her head to kiss him. Sean kissing her neck and squeezing her breasts.

 

Norman moaned into her mouth, his hands going around to unbutton her jeans and slide his hands down, feeling how soaking wet she was for the both of them. Sliding her panties over and letting his fingers slide smoothly against her skin, gathering up her wetness before moving his hand and watching as Sean sucked it off his finger.

 

"Cant wait anymore Sean." Norman said after breaking the kiss.

 

"You want us to fuck you together love, or take turns?"

 

She could hardly swallow past the lust enough to speak, Norman rubbing her pussy wasn't helping her think straight. She hadn't done anal for a while now and didnt want to wait for herself to get used to it again.

 

"Separate, cant wait to be prepped."

 

Sean smiled, bending down to tug her jeans to her ankles and Normans hand between her legs, spreading her legs open wider to put two of his thick fingers inside her, pumping them fast.

 

"Norman..."

 

"Shh, just take it baby. Want you to suck me while Sean fucks you."

 

Amanda turned around and worked on getting his pants down, moaning as she looked up and saw his blue eyes glimmering down at her, that smirk on his face, biting his lip.. she could feel Sean behind her. His cock sliding up her slit.

 

"Fuck Norman she is wet."

 

Amanda opened her mouth wide and took every inch of Norman into her mouth, gagging a little until she got used to the size then worked him hard and fast, looking up to see his mouth hanging open, moaning her name.

 

She felt Sean push in, filling her up and she moaned around Normans cock.

 

"Fuck girl you are tight.."

 

He gripped her hips and thrusted in deep, seeing her take Norman in deeper with each thrust of his hips. Seeing her pussy stretch around him, greedy for everything he gave her.

 

"Feel good Norman?"

 

"Oh Sean, her fucking mouth...god damn!!"

 

Sean smiled and watched Amanda bob her head up and down, her hands twisting around his shaft and playing with his balls. Never stopping to take a breath and Norman was loving every moment of it. His blue eyes rolled back into his head, biting his lip so hard it could bleed.

 

"Fuck Norman, she feels so fucking good I'm close already."

 

Norman grabbed her mouth and kept it still, "gonna fuck your mouth while he comes, yeah?"

 

Amanda nodded eagerly, holding still while Norman fucked into her mouth hard and fast, Sean had almost the same movements between her legs and she was lost to them.

 

"Oh god, fuck Amanda, here it comes!!" Sean moaned and came hard, feeling like his spine was coming out as he came, resting against her back for a moment before Norman pushed him over.

 

"Gotta have her now before I come."

 

Amanda took a deep breath, trying to recover from her own orgasm as Sean came but Norman plunged in deep. Snapping his hips so hard she bounced on her knees, her back arched.

 

"Jesus Sean, you really filled her up didnt you?" Norman said, seeing Sean's come leak out of her pussy whenever he pushed back in.

 

"She's that fucking good man, now shut it and fuck her."

 

Norman slapped her ass hard and Amanda moaned. He couldnt believe how tight she was even after Sean stretching her out, "feel good baby?"

 

"Oh, yes..more.." Amanda begged and thrusted back against him.

 

Norman moaned, "do that again and I'm gonna come."

 

Amanda smiled, hearing his voice break like that she couldnt resist, she pushed back again and rolled her hips, feeling her own orgasm coming once again.

 

"Fuck Amanda I-I told you...shit!!"

 

Amanda felt him come and the moment he did she came hard once more, her body sore and tired. Totally blissed out with Norman draped over her back, Sean smiling from the ground.

 

"Fuck, you guys really know how to make a girl feel welcome."

 

Norman and Sean laughed, "aye, that we do lass, that we do."


End file.
